


A Birthday To Remember

by privri_exo



Series: 🎂✨HAPPY BIRTHDAY EXO✨🎂 [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: >:D, AFTER 4 MONTHS, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, CHANBAEK IS LOVE, CHANBAEK IS LOVE CHANBAEK IS LIFE, ChanBaek is life, Domestic, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, HAPPY BIRTHDAY PARK CHANYEOL, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I WROTE THIS FOR CHANYEOL'S BIRTHDAY, I'm Sorry, IT HAS NOW BEEN BETAED AND REVISED, Light-Hearted, M/M, NVM I GOT IT, Not Canon Compliant, Smut, Top Park Chanyeol, chanbaek is real, enjoy, hopefully, it sounds like crack based on the tags but i swear it's not, lol, trust me👌, 😭😭😭i wanted to evil laugh but it just turned into code so i'll just cri instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/privri_exo/pseuds/privri_exo
Summary: It's Chanyeol's birthday and Chanyeol and Baekhyun are making love™👌 and right as they cum, the door bursts open causing both parties to flinch and turn their heads to the door, surprised by the sudden intrusion.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: 🎂✨HAPPY BIRTHDAY EXO✨🎂 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028667
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	A Birthday To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Chanyeol Day! I hope he has a happy birthday that he can spend with the members and his family. I wanted to post this at 12AM KST or at 11:27, Chanyeol o'clock but I wasn't able to. Also this fic is kinda shitty but enjoy my small attempt at humor at the end (This fic started out with a smutty and funny idea based on an image from Baekhyun's Delight album but it ended up being fluffier than anything whoops) Also this is a no toxicity zone. Constructive criticism is very welcome but hate isn't. Thank you.
> 
> The image:  
> 
> 
> [Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. This is not meant in any way to offend or represent the people mentioned in this work. I do not own them, am not affiliated with them, nor am I trying to make money off of this work.]
> 
> AFF: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1467848/a-birthday-to-remember

The morning sunlight shone through the dull curtains, dimly lighting up the room. Baekhyun lies on his side, clothes rumpled and hair all over the place from sleep. His droopy eyes stare lovingly as he softly smiles at the lanky giant snoring away as the giant cuddles him.

Baekhyun shuffles lightly to free his hand as he traces the giant’s face. His slim hand strokes the plump cheek that dimples whenever his giant smiles. His fingers then trail down the slope of the giant’s nose, stopping to admire the small mole on the bridge. Baekhyun silently chuckles before continuing to trail his hand down the giant’s throat. He remembers being robbed of the deep, husky voice after the giant’s surgery. He reminisces about the time when the giant mentioned getting sad to their friends because he wanted to spend time with Baekhyun after his surgery but Baekhyun said something that hurt him.

Baekhyun continues his trail once again, down his giant’s chest, lightly resting his fingers on the left pectoral of his giant's chest to feel the soft, steady heartbeat underneath. Baekhyun closes his eyes and feels their hearts and breaths move in sync. He lies there for minutes before reopening his eyes and moving his hand to caress the sleeping man's face once more. He then lays the lightest peck on the man's lips before pulling away and whispering almost inaudibly against them,

"Happy birthday, Chanyeol-ah."

Baekhyun lets out a small noise of surprise as he was pulled into a tight embrace. He tried looking up but his head was trapped against Chanyeol's shoulder. "Chanyeol-ah," he asks softly. Chanyeol groans sleepily and began to shift as he rasps, voice crackling from the after effects of waking, 

"Baekhyunnie… Good morning."

Baekhyun chuckles and kisses Chanyeol's shoulder and says louder, "Happy birthday, Chanyeollie!". Chanyeol looks down, facing the beautiful rectangular, boxy smile and crescent forming, droopy eyes that captured his heart from the moment they met. It only took him ten seconds to determine that Baekhyun was the one for him. Thinking back, Baekhyun used to be so shy, a small contrast to the little minx he was now that they've been together for years.

Chanyeol loosens his hug and dips down to press a kiss to the pretty little moles that decorate Baekhyun's face. Baekhyun giggles louder with each peck pressed on his face. Chanyeol swears he falls in love more and more with every moment spent with Baekhyun, even thinking about him. He will always love him with all his heart. His one and only. The little puppy to his big puppy. The light to his fire. The warmth to his cold. The night to his day. The moon to his sun. They’ll be together forever if he had a say in it. Nothing will ever tear them apart.

As Chanyeol pulls away, he sees the flushed state he leaves Baekhyun in. He presses another kiss straight to his lips this time. Baekhyun reciprocates the kiss as their lips move together to a soft rhythm of love. When he pulls away, Chanyeol rasps an, "I love you," before dipping back in to shower Baekhyun with more of his love. Their kisses continue to get raunchier with each kiss. Eventually, they both keep letting out muffled moans and groans into the kiss.

Finally, they part for air, making sure to get enough again before diving back in. Chanyeol rolls Baekhyun over so that he lies on his back instead of his side. Once Chanyeol gets on top of him, leaning his upper body weight on his forearms that cage Baekhyun's head in between, Baekhyun realizes where this was going.

Chanyeol lowers his hips so they were flush against Baekhyun’s, in between the luscious, thick thighs in order to get full contact. As Chanyeol begins to place short and soft kisses to Baekhyun’s lips, he also starts to slowly rut against Baekhyun’s hips, eliciting a gasp from Baekhyun at the first pleasurable contact.

With each rut against the smaller’s hips, Chanyeol catches the telltale signs of Baekhyun’s arousal growing. He feels Baekhyun’s tiny cock grow hard, his moans alternating between high and low pitched whines, the shortness of breath that causes his chest to rise and fall at a faster rate. The most telling thing was Baekhyun’s fluttering eyes and agape mouth showing Baekhyun’s slow descent to lust.

It always strokes Chanyeol’s pride to see Baekhyun’s descent into arousal, especially when he loses all sense and begs him to fuck him until he can’t speak, walk, or think straight. That always gives Chanyeol the final push to mount Baekhyun and give him exactly what he asks for and even though Baekhyun may whine at the pain after or even complain to his friends, Chanyeol knows how much Baekhyun likes getting fucked.

“ _Chanyeol_ ,” Baekhyun whines. Chanyeol continues to rut against him, waiting for Baekhyun to ask him the question. “ _Chanyeol,_ ” he whines again, dragging it out longer this time, eyes glossy, whimpering lightly, arms wrapping tight around Chanyeol’s back.

“What is it, my love,” Chanyeol teases. Baekhyun lets out another whine, non verbally telling Chanyeol what he wants but Chanyeol wants to hear what he wants. “Say it, Baekhyun.”

“ _Chanyeollie_ … _Touch. Me._ ” Chanyeol chuckles at Baekhyun’s demanding voice and smugly says,

“I am though.” Baekhyun keens and thrashes as he shouts, “No! Down here,” grabbing Chanyeol’s left hand and dragging it down to his cheeks. He presses it against his crack and tells Chanyeol, “There!”.

Chanyeol considers teasing him again and decides to play a bit by giving him a bit of what he wants. If he teases just enough, Baekhyun will unravel into a hot, whiny, moaning mess. He runs two fingers up and down Baekhyun’s crack repeatedly before hearing Baekhyun’s frustrated groans and whines and asks, “What? You told me to touch you down here. Isn’t this what you wanted?”. Baekhyun whines again, giving in, just wanting Chanyeol to help him cum and satisfy Chanyeol as this was one of his birthday gifts.

“I want you to stretch me out with your fingers and then fuck me open with your cock until you cum,” Baekhyun demands with a whiny shout. Chanyeol asks,

“You don’t wanna cum?”

“I just want your cum!”

Chanyeol smiles at his baby and then proceeds to grab the lube from his bedside table, pouring an ample amount on his hand before starting to finger Baekhyun open. He basks in the soft, airy, satisfied moans Baekhyun lets out from finally being filled. Chanyeol kisses Baekhyun languidly, savoring his love’s lips. He loves him so much.

Chanyeol pulls back to watch as Baekhyun’s hole swallows his fingers, a small satisfied feeling arising when he sees the LOEY tattoo on his middle finger disappearing and reappearing. It’s like a weird claim that Baekhyun belongs to him to which he belongs to Baekhyun too, of course.

He continues to finger Baekhyun just a bit more, making sure to rub on his prostate, stimulating the hard forming bundle of nerves to give his baby even more pleasure. The prep stops soon enough though since they go at it like rabbits so he doesn’t need much.

Once he feels like Baekhyun’s hole is loose enough, he grabs the lube again and strokes his cock, making sure to pull the foreskin back over the head before assuming his original position over Baekhyun’s frame. Chanyeol takes Baekhyun’s left hand in his right and interlaces their fingers. He presses another sweet, open mouthed kiss to Baekhyun’s lips before pulling apart and whispering, “I love you, Baekhyun, so much,” before breaching his hole.

Baekhyun throws his head back, stuttering moans as he feels himself getting filled with Chanyeol’s cock. He moans a bit louder when he feels Chanyeol’s cock head rubbing his prostate as it enters his hole. Chanyeol doesn’t take much time to enter, just a minute to allow Baekhyun some time to adjust. Then he starts to pull out and push in, setting a rhythm with his thrusts that would ensure the utmost pleasure for both of them.

In the meantime, Chanyeol leans down to leave more hickeys on Baekhyun’s chest and neck. Baekhyun moans louder and more at the mouth sucking on his chest and sensitive neck. Chanyeol starts thrusting faster, spurred on by Baekhyun’s moans. He presses down harder on the mattress with his hands to thrust harder. Baekhyun releases the loudest and most stretched out moan yet at this new movement, “ _Chan-yeol!_ ”. He begins to sob at the new pace, Chanyeol now pulling out almost completely before thrusting back in, causing his cock to brush against his prostate.

“ _So-! Good!_ Chan-! Your cock!”. Baekhyun is losing it with every thrust that rocks his body. It gets even better when Chanyeol moves his left hand back in between their bodies. Chanyeol’s large, calloused hand engulfs Baekhyun’s cock and begins to pull back the foreskin before jerking his hand up and down. Baekhyun let out a small scream at the skin being pulled away from the sensitive head of his cock.

Chanyeol takes in his pleasure filled face, enamoured by Baekhyun. He sighs wistfully and says, “I love you so much,” before leaning down and kissing him. The first peck is sweet. The second lasts a bit longer and warms their hearts. The third revives all of their lust as it grows sloppy and wet. Chanyeol’s tongue laps at Baekhyun’s and curls around it. His mouth moves against Baekhyun’s while Baekhyun tries to keep up, but forgoes it and just lets Chanyeol do as he pleases with his body.

It’s only when Baekhyun hears the sounds he’s making, that he covers his mouth. He finds being really whiny and loud. As he tries to stop, it’s all in vain because within seconds, he sharply gasps and arches his back. His body grows extremely sensitive as Chanyeol continues to stroke his cock and suck his nipples all at the same time while fucking him hard and fast. He shouts Chanyeol’s name repeatedly until it turns into whines, the grunts and moans Chanyeol lets out by his ears doing nothing but amp up his arousal.

  
Very soon, Baekhyun feels his high approach and covers his mouth with his hand, as he lets out a loud, whiny, sob of, “ _Chanyeol!_ ”. His head lolls to the left with teary, unfocused eyes and by the sign of Chanyeol’s cock twitching inside him, he can tell he’s close too.

It’s right as Chanyeol groans and barks, “ _Baekhyun!_ ” into the crook of Baekhyun’s neck, his hips jerking hard against Baekhyun’s thighs and ass a few times with each spurt of his release that the door to their room slams open with cheery calls of:

“SURPRISE!!!”

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CHANYEOLLIE!”

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SON!”

In comes the whole Park family, Mama Park, Papa Park, and Yoora whose smiles all quickly morph into scandalized horror and shock as they see the scene they’ve walked in on. The couple on the bed are frozen and dumbfounded for a moment, Chanyeol panting into the crook of Baekhyun’s neck and Baekhyun still with one hand covering his mouth and the other interlaced with Chanyeol’s.

At the speed of light, they both snap out of their post orgasm haze and realize they’ve been walked in on, their bodies naked, sweaty and out in the open to all who dare to see, which in this case, is Chanyeol’s family. They all begin to scream, Chanyeol quickly getting up a bit to yell at them to get out.

The family quickly scrambles out and Chanyeol groans in embarrassment. For the past six years they’ve been together his family chooses that it’s the _sixth_ year that they’ll finally walk in on them. They had never walked in on them before and they choose _NOW_ ?! Baekhyun is now covering his flushed face with both hands from embarrassment. He soons sees Chanyeol watching him and hits his chest while shouting,

“TAKE YOUR DICK OUT OF ME, ASSHOLE!”.

𝄖 𝄖

The couple walk into the living room, fully clothed and presentable, where Papa Park had his hands covering his face while mumbling about what he saw, something about, “I never thought I’d see my son having sex with his husband. Ahhh my mind hurts. I’m lost. Where am I? This is just a nightmare. It has to be.” Mama Park is rubbing his back trying to console him, Yoora’s laughing but also yelling out of disbelief.

Safe to say, Chanyeol and Baekhyun scarred all of them. When they saw the two, Yoora and Papa Park stared emptily while Mama Park sat them down, thankfully not mentioning anything about what happened.

The family then sat around and talked while Mama Park, their savior prepared breakfast for everyone. She actually found this situation very funny and laughed at the trauma her daughter and husband faced as their attitudes continued to fluster the couple, Chanyeol shouting at them with flushed cheeks while Baekhyun had teary eyes and continued to apologize.

It gets worse when Mama Park intervenes as she says, “Don’t worry, the same thing happened to me and my husband when we were younger. The worst part was that it was at a family gathering and _everyone_ in the family walked in. To this day sometimes they bring it up. THey never let us live it down.”

Baekhyun thanks Mama Park for consoling him as now it doesn’t feel as bad. Chanyeol and Yoora on the other hand are hacking in disgust and yelling, “MOM! THAT’S GROSS!”. Papa Park is left burrowing away in a ball of past and present trauma as he mumbles,

“Ahh. I’m cursed, aren’t I. God, why must you hurt me so?”. Mama Park just laughs at the chaos and reprimands the kids telling them that they shouldn’t react that way, that that was how they were made and brought into this world, evoking more disgust and yells from the Park children. Baekhyun thanks God that everyone forgot about him.

Safe to say, this would always be a birthday to remember for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> If you got this far thanks for giving this really bad first attempt at a fic a try. I want to make an xmas ChanBaek fic but lets see how that turns out. In the meantime, stream, support, and love EXO. We are one! Let's love!


End file.
